Brotherhood of Nod
Summary Nod claims to be an ancient order that operated in ancient Egypt, but it is unclear if the claims are true. With the arrival of Tiberium on Earth, Nod capitalized on the alien substance and the political instability that it brought to the Earth to spread their influence. Nod has extremist religious views on both Tiberium and their charismatic and mysterious leader Kane. They are technologically advanced thanks to aid from the alien data matrix known as the Tacitus. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B with nuclear weapons. Most standard vehicles are around 8-C for tanks to 8-A for powerful vehicles like the Redeemer. Civilization Type: The Civilization’s overall level on the new "Civilization Tiering System" Name: The Brotherhood of Nod Origin: Command & Conquer, Tiberian universe Classification: Quasi-state, quasi-terrorist organization Kardashev Level: Type 0 Age: At least 80 years, but claims to be thousands of years old. Population: Unknown, but likely at least hundreds of thousands (have held several countries under their control at once). Territory: Has conquered several countries during each one of the Tiberiam wars, but does not depend on holding land. Technology/Abilities: *'Artificial intelligence:' Nod first used Computer Assisted Biologically Augmented Lifeform (CABAL) as an AI. CABAL worked by using humans in suspension capsules to boost it's computing power. It possessed it's own intelligence and personality. This turned out to be a negative as CABAL would defect against Nod and form his own cyborg army. After CABAL's defection Nod would steal a copy of GDI's Electronic Video Agent (EVA) AI as a substitute after reprogramming it. Kane would later create LEGION. Like CABAL, LEGION could make decision's on it's own but would remain loyal to Kane. LEGION would be upgraded with Scrin-derived technology to enhance it's effectiveness and was able to recover after being heavily damaged by a virus. CABAL, EVA, and LEGION could connect commanders to their troops real time allowing pin point decisions to be made in an instant. *'Advanced vehicles:' Nod deploys an assortment of vehicles. Nod prefers using speed and stealth attacks to take out enemies and designs their arsenal accordingly. In later wars Nod would use walkers as well. *'Energy weapons:' Nod is well known for it's heavy use of laser weapons. It's best known one is the various models of the Obelisk of Life defensive towers. Particle beams were also used in later conflicts. *'Flame-based weapons:' Nod has also made heavy use of flamethrower weapons using them in almost every war. After Marcion took over the Black Hand faction of Nod his forces developed a proprietary Tiberium-carbon blend dubbed "Purifying Flame". These flame weapons of Black Hand units can achieve a massive increase in temperature on combustion which could quickly melt even tanks quickly. *'Stealth technology:' In order to operate in secret when being sought by a global power like GDI Nod makes heavy use of invisibility. By the Second Tiberium War entire bases could be rendered invisible. *'Cybernetics:' Nod has used Cyborgs during several of their wars. During the Second Tiberium War Nod used Tiberium mutated humans that were turned into cyborgs. In addition to being able to carry powerful weapons and not feeling pain this meant they could heal in Tiberium and be resistant to toxins and radiation. With CABAL's defection the cyborgs all left Nod's ranks as they were tied to CABAL and cyborgs became unpopular among Nod during the Third Tiberium War. With Kane's return he would later deploy a new series of Cyborgs under the Marked of Kane that did not have emotions. These new cyborgs could even be made from dead bodies through what was known as "Redemption". Cyborgs would become normal again during the Ascension Conflict. *'Subterranean technology:' Nod has deployed many vehicles that can quickly tunnel through the ground as well as tunnel networks. *'Tiberium weaponry:' Nod has often used more direct uses of Tiberium in warfare due to the religious reverence of it. Exposure to Tiberium is radioactive and toxic. Exposure to Tiberium can also sometimes cause lifeforms to mutate into Visoriods, blob-like masses of flesh that will attack non-Tiberium lifeforms. *'Nano-tech repairs:' Some heavy vehicles were equipped with the nano-tech repairs systems stolen from GDI and used on some heavier vehicles. If enough derbies were left of the vehicles it would bring itself back online. *'EMP:' Nod has used EMP weapons both at close range and at long range. They have also sometimes deployed countermeasures against EMP weapons (The Master Computer Countermeasures in Tiberiam Wars) but it can only be used sparingly. *'Psychological attacks': The Redeemer's Rage Generator and the Confessor's Hallucinogenic grenades briefly cause opponent's to go blindly homicidal targeting friend and foe alike. Attack Potency: Around 7-B with nuclear weapons. Most forces are around 9-A to High 8-C with some more powerful vehicles being around 8-A Power Source: Has used both nuclear and gas and in later conflicts can use Tiberium to generate power. Industrial Capacity: With mostly automated assembly vehicles and buildings can be rapidly made as needed on the battlefield. Military Prowess: Unknown, but likely at least hundreds of thousands (have held several countries under their control at once). Notable Individuals: Kane has always been the political and religious leader of Nod who's orders cannot be questioned. Before revealing itself Nadia Zelenkov, the Director of the Soviet NKVD, was employed by Kane to manipulate the Soviet Union. During the First Tiberium War Seth served as Kane's second in command but was caught plotting a takeover of Nod and executed by Kane himself. A man named Greg Burdette served as Nod's propaganda agent to discredit GDI. The cold and silent Gideon Raveshaw served as the head of Nod's Black Hand until he was turned into an almost mindless Tiberium mutant cyborg and slain by GDI. Dr. Elena Petrova would defect to Nod and after gaining Kane's trust was put in charge of Project ReGenesis to create Nod's first Tiberium mutated cyborgs. She eventually transforms herself before being slain in battle. Nod was known to employ professional mercenaries like Carlos Mendoza and Sakura Obata. By the Second Tiberium War the Inner Circle of Nod managed the Brotherhood. It's most notable member was the fierce Anton Slavik. During the Firestorm Crises with Kane's supposed demise and the rest of the Inner Circle being assassinated by CABAL's rebellion he oversaw the entire Brotherhood. The ever loyal Oxanna Kristos served as his advised and propagandist. Hassan was in charge of the Eastern hemisphere Nod forces but started cutting secret deals with GDI. He attempted to have Anton Slavik executed but lost and was executed himself. Hassan's propaganda agent was Maychek who was also killed for treason. Cesar Vega commanded the Western hemisphere forces and was a drug dealer on the side. He eventually makes the mistake of taking Kane's mysterious "alien ship" for a joy ride but couldn't control it and it crashed leading to capture GDI. Kane decides to execute him by nuclear strike for his incompetence but he kills himself by drug overdose before it hit. By the Third Tiberium War the outspoken Brother Marcion had assassinated Anton Slavik and taken control of the Black Hand. Kane would force him back inline as the Black Hand was needed. The skilled Kilian Qatar served as Nod's Commanding officer and an adviser to Kane. But she is framed for a traitor and executed by Kane. Ajay would serve as an important intelligence officer and tactician. After Kilian Qatar's executing and Kane ordering Nod to aid the Scrin his faith in Kane faltered and he abandoned Nod (fate was not shown). The fanatical Alexa Kovacs was put in charge of the LEGION project. She became paranoid of traitors. After hearing Kilian Qatar say something that she misunderstood as being unloyal to Kane she frames the other woman to get her executed. She becomes distrustful of the AI LEGION that she was in charge of developing due to it's predecessor was CABAL that killed her parents and betrayed Nod so she infects it with a virus to try and destroy it. Since Kane sees this she commits suicide. In the Ascension Conflict Kane employed several battle commanders including Chavra. Alyssa aided in developing a new stealth tank, John W.E. Vladislav headed Project Omega intending to advance Nod weapons. After allying with GDI, Gideon and Marcus would defect to splinter groups but were both defeated. Before his defeat Gideon destroyed all but one of the optical implants needed to allow Kane to use the Scrin tower to ascend and killed Dr. Johann Pascal who developed them to prevent any more from being made. Depending on the player's choice Parker may also defect to Nod. Weaknesses: The extremist within Nod's leadership can sometimes work against Nod as important figures are assassinated. Gallery File: TD Hand of Nod DOS Manual.gif File: NodConfessor.jpg File: 321902-bigthumbnail.jpg File: Kane CC3 Nod.jpg File: CNCTS Nod soldier closeup.jpg File: AvatarWarmech CC3 Art1.jpg File: TiberiumHarvester.gif Category:Civilizations Category:Tier 5 Category:Command & Conquer